liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorkifier (episode)
"Dorkifier" ("Ikemen no Himitsu" Handsome Secret イケメンの秘密)is the fourth episode of Stitch!-Best Friends Forever. It first aired in Japan on July 27, 2010, and in English on January 20, 2013. Plot The episode opens with Yuna and Stitch watching New Town Elementary's soccer team, the New Town Neutrons, practice before their finals the next day. Hiroman scores a goal and Jessica, Toriko, and Makiko cheer for him. A car pulls up and two beautiful women step out. Yuna asks who they are and Jessica tells her that they're Hiroman's older sisters and that they're perfect. Mr. Matsuda falls in love with them and announces to the team that they've been chosen to be Channel 8's game of the week. Yuna and Stitch are excited, but Jessica tells them not to come because they'd just embarass everybody. Hiroman's sisters take him home and everybody else leaves. Yuna and Stitch decide to show up anyway when they see that Hiroman accidentally left his lunchbox behind and they set off to give it back to him. Stitch sniffs out Hiroman's house. Upon entering, Stitch gets into an argument then friendship with his pet dog Ronaldo while Yuna gives the lunchbox to someone dressed as a maid but she finds out it's Hiroman. She and Stitch look through the window and see Hiroman serving two unpleasant-looking women. He sees Yuna and Stitch through the window and quickly gets them out of sight. He confesses that the two freakish women are in fact his sisters who are secretly bad-tempered slobs. He then says that he's kind of their personal slave, though he doesn't answer why. Yuna tells him that her cousin Tigerlily's secretly a monster as well when she unexpectedly shows up and says that when Hiroman was a baby, she and his sisters were best friends in school. The three ladies catch up and say bad things about their younger relatives while Hiroman (under orders) makes them tea. The sisters invite Tigerlily to the big soccer match and Yuna gets the idea to expose her cousin as the phony she is on live TV. Hiroman asks to be in on it too and they agree to ask Jumba. Orbiting Earth, Hamsterviel tells Delia that he's selected an exeriment that won't fail to capture Stitch. Delia threatens him by stretching a piece of dough shaped like him into a donut and dunking it in donut oil. After the transmission is ended, Hamsterviel rushes to the machine with all the experiment pods and hurredly grabs what he thinks is the coin for Experiment 022. However, he grabs the wrong coin; the pod for Experiment 122 comes out instead. Hamsterviel fails to notice this and transports it to the bunker on Earth where Gantu and Reuben are staying. He orders them to use 022 to capture Stitch. Gantu grabs a watering can and pours water over the pod, but too late Reuben notices that it's the wrong one. The pod activates and reveals a non-Hamstervielified experiment resembling a red calf with pink horns. Reuben recognizes him as Dorkifier and asks him to show Gantu what he can do. The non-evil experiment complies and zaps a ray from his horns; when it hits Gantu, his outfit turns dorky. Dorkifier then escapes and Gantu and Reuben set out to catch him. At Jumba and Pleakley's house, Jumba agrees to build Yuna and Stitch a machine that will expose phonies. Pleakley tries to look his best for the cameras at the match when there's a knock at the door. Pleakley answers it, but it's Dorkifier. Jumba instantly recognizes him and dives for cover. The experiment zaps his rays again and they hit Pleakley, Yuna, and Stitch, turning their clothes dorky like Gantu. They all laugh at each other until Jumba tells them that they could be stuck like that permanantly; indeed, when the three try to take the ridiculous-looking outfits off, they're stuck. Jumba says that only Dorkifier can reverse the process and Yuna and Stitch go after him. At the school, Hiroman's sisters order him not to do anything embarassing or make them look bad in anyway. Mr. Matsuda looks lovingly at them from afar and at Tigerlily as well when she shows up. Jessica, Toriko, and Makiko then put up a big sign which says "Go! Go! Hiroman!" Yuna and Stitch arrive at the school looking for Dorkifier. They run past Hiroman pushing a cart full of soccer balls. He asks them why they look the way they do and she tells him that a small alien bull with electrified horns zapped her, but he doesn't believe her. After she and Stitch continue looking for him, Dorkifier jumps on top of the ball cart and zaps Hiroman. Gantu and Reuben are still looking for the escaped experiment. They're both exhausted and decide to just tell Hamsterviel that he sent them the wrong experiment. He doesn't believe them at first, but then he finds the coin for 022 and tells them to keep it a secret from Delia. Unfortunately, the alien woman calls back in and continues her threat by taking a bite out of the Hamsterviel-shaped donut. Back at the soccer game, the television cameras have arrived for the game and Jumba and Pleakley are there, the latter hiding his new dorky appearance. Yuna and Stitch report back and say that they couldn't find Dorkifier. Yuna then notices that Hiroman is missing as well and the game starts without him. She goes to look for him while Stitch continues to search for his cousin. Jessica, Toriko, and Makiko look for Hiroman but instead run into Dorkifier, who uses his power on all three of them. Yuna looks throughout the school until she finds him in one of the classrooms. He's been dorkified as well, and he refuses to show his face. He says the team will do fine without him, but the first half of the game ends and the two hear Mr. Matsuda say that they did really bad. She tries to encourage him to go out there despite the embarassment, but he says that everyone (especially his sisters) expect him to be perfect. Yuna leaves the room to get something. Stitch is chasing Dorkifier and gets zapped two more times. Pleakley and Jumba see him and chase after him as well. They do that while Stitch encounters Gantu. The evil whale then introduces the correct evil experiment: Number 022, AKA Hertz Donut. The seahorse-like creature fires large donuts from his mouth and Stitch avoids them. Hertz Donut chases him across the sidelines of the soccer field while continuing to fire donuts. Yuna comes back to Hiroman with his soccer jersey and tells him to get in the game, but he still refuses. She tells him that not doing anything is the real act of embarassment and she begins to put Hiroman's jersey on so she can take his place in the game, but he realizes that she's right and goes out to the game. Meanwhile, Hertz Donut finally manages to trap Stitch in three of his donuts. Hiroman makes it out to the game and despite his dorky appearance, he still takes his place as team captain. Stitch breaks out of the donuts as the game continues. Hiroman kicks the ball at the same time that Stitch kicks a donut; it lands on Gantu's head and gets stuck. Stitch dumps out the soccer balls from the cart, causing Gantu to trip on them and fall into the cart which Stitch pushes away. He jumps onto the field, curls into a ball, and Hiroman kicks him into Hertz Donut, knocking him onto the roof of the school, and when he falls off, Stitch catches him in a capture container. The game's almost over and the Neutrons need one more goal to win. The ball is kicked to Hiroman and he jumps to it. The goalie tries to block him, but when he sees his dorkified face he bursts out laughing, letting Hiroman headbutt the ball past him and win the game. Despite how he looks, his sisters can't help but feel proud of him. Jumba and Pleakley come back having successfully captured Dorkifier. Stitch turns his horns upside down and all who were dorkified turn back to normal. Hiroman turns back just as the cameras focus on him and he thanks all of his loyal fans. After another failure, Delia punishes Hamsterviel by making a metal claw pick him up and dunk him in donut batter. To celebrate the victory, Hiroman, his sisters, Tigerlily, Yuna, and Stitch all have a berbecue at the former's house. They demand drinks and he goes to get them, secretly vowing revenge one day. Tigerlily complements how obedient he is and her friends tell her why; if he doesn't obey them, they'll show everybody a photograph of him dressed as a fairy princess, which was his costume for three Halloweens in a row. Hiroman returns with the drinks and Yuna asks to see the picture, but Hiroman tries to stop her and accidentally spills the beverages on his sisters and Tigerlily. The episode ends with them threatening to put the photo online and Hiroman begs for them not to while Stitch eats all the shish kebabs for the barbecue. Experiment Appearances *Hertz Donut (022) *Dorkifier (122) *Reuben (625) Category:Stitch! Episodes